The Nagarst Hegemony
For hundreds of thousands of people, the Nagarst Hegemony conjures up images of zealous, bronze-plated priest-generals marching armies of slaves and peasants into huge land battles. While this is partially true, the Nagarst Hegemony is more complicated than that. The human farmsteads that eventually grew up into standoffish metropolises began by fleeing what are now believed to be Dijinni slavers from the Far East. That, or they could have been descendents of the servants of the now extinct Carnac Empire. Either way, the humans from this robust country cultivate the sun-drenched plains, plant large vineyards of grapes, and craft their works in marble whenever possible. Despite the advantages of iron and steel, much of the country's military depends on bronze plate and chainmail whenever possible; eschewing its previous methods of large blocks of infantry to a more mobile force of horse. Politics in the Hegemony are complex. On the surface the Senate resembles a Republic, but most of the Senate is derived from wealthy families who earned vast fortunes through landownership or combat. This system is being shaken by the emergence of a new merchant and mercenary class that is frequently hired to cover most rich family's obligatory military service. Despite the country's stained reputation, the Nagarst are some of the most accomplished sailors and have navigated many of the territories they held. Their mages tend to lean more towards Evocation and battle magic, but they also tend to be less developed, since the fighter class was more prized than the esoteric workings of magic. After the military and political reforms of the last few centuries, the priest class has been reigned in, and the state religious system has been abolished. Still, the priest class owns a fair number of the country's slaves and holds a place in the hearts of the people. Citizens of the Hegemony are a stoic lot who ironically view the world in the most similar light to the Elves. Their Empire lasted over 1,000 years and their experience has taught them a better approach to interaction. Still, their fiery nature and expansionist desires makes them spirited (if sometimes clumsy) fighters. Each Citizen dreams of a day they too can own an expansive vineyard, wear the finest silks and command a personal army of hundreds. While the Nagarst aren't necessarily evil, they tend to be self-serving and idealists to themselves; often overlooking the damage they do when fulfilling their goals and desires. In their past their rulers might have consorted with dark powers, but most Citizens find that idea fairly repulsive. The Nagarst Hegemony has the worst relations with the Nachandi, since their holdings are often the target of acquisition, and the Elves are still spiteful after spending a generation under the heel of human occupiers. While not overtly hostile, most Nachandi will be cool and suspicious and will often suspect foul play. Trade and cooperation against the Manscorpians has helped relations, but in the event of expansionism, the Nachandi are the first to be hit. Most nations are civil to the Nagarst people and keep a close eye on their political ambitions. While memory of the Hegemony's brutality is fading, nostalgia and recognition of their more positive contributions to literature and mathematics is moving in. Ironically, the last nation to liberate itself from the Hegemony, the Kingdom of Faralden, enjoys the best relations since the priest-generals helped stabilize their country, helped educate the populace and construct basic infrastructure (some of which is still in its original shape). Some factions within the country are even active in having the Hegemony return so that it can assist them in their efforts to keep the goblin tribes at bay, as well as continue developing their country.